


Captainverse Ficlets

by autisticromana (eloralouistra)



Series: Captain Narvin Gallifreyan Hero [2]
Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/autisticromana
Summary: Minifics from the "Captainverse", a version of Gallifrey made of crack and fluff that Romana, Leela and Narvin discover on the Axis and end up staying in. These fics are mostly about the OC children they have there.





	1. Chapter 1 (Romana/Narvin and family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much nicer this Gallifrey is than the original, Romana still has nightmares.

Romana’s still afraid of losing people sometimes.

She’s been safe and happy ever since arriving on this Gallifrey. She’s felt more loved than she’s ever been in her life, and she loves more than she could have ever imagined. That makes the nightmares hurt even more.

She dreads nights like these, seeing the bodies of her daughters lying lifeless on the floor, having to watch them die again and again until she can’t tell whether the screams she’s hearing are theirs or her own.

She’s still screaming when Narvin shakes her awake and she pulls him closer to her, telling herself that it’s not real, that everything is all right. Narvin strokes her hair, kisses her forehead, giving her as much comfort as he can. They don’t need to say anything; he’s seen this before, knows what’s wrong. Romana holds him as tightly as she can, pressing her face against his neck in an effort to stop the tears welling in her eyes.

They lie together silently for a few microspans, holding each other. Romana feels herself start to clam down, her trembling starting to subside, her breathing becoming more regular. “I’m going to check on Lorellan,” she says, when she’s recovered enough to move away from him, when she trusts herself to speak.

She wishes, more than anything, that she could check on Bellaria too. But even on a Gallifrey so much more pleasant than the one she comes from, she can’t convince the High Council to raise the age of initiation to the Academy or let children come home every night. No matter how many reassurances she gets that Bellaria is safe at the Academy or how many amusing stories she tells her family excitedly when she’s allowed home at weekends, the worry is never really gone. On nights like these, she misses Bellaria more than ever.

Lorellan’s curled up in a ball, only a few locks of hair visible above the covers, when Romana pushes the door to her room open. She folds back the covers to see her daughter better and Lorellan mumbles in her sleep, her hand moving up to grab hold of the blanket and pull it back up a bit. Romana sighs and lets go, before wrapping her arms around her daughter. She’s lies next to Lorellan, just listening to her breathing and it’s so  _good_  to know that she’s well, and so wonderful to remember that she  _won’t_ lose her family, that Narvin and Bellaria and Lorellan will be safe here and there’s no need for her to worry.

“I love you,” she murmurs, holding Lorellan tighter. She still finds it easier to tell her family that when they can’t hear her.

Lorellan stirs in her sleep, disturbed by the noise and movement. “Mother?” she mumbles, blinking up at her. “Don’t want to get up.”

Romana smiles for the first time since she woke up. “You don’t have to, Lorellan. I’m just being silly. Go back to sleep now.”

“Silly Mother.” Lorellan curls up again, and pulls the cover back over her head. She’s asleep again a few milispans later.

Romana leans in to kiss her hair before leaving. Narvin’s standing in the doorway, having followed her to make sure she’s all right. He takes her hand and squeezes it as they leave the room. “Feeling better?”

“A little. But would it be a terrible abuse of your CIA privileges for us to travel down to the Academy for an unscheduled examination right now and just happen to see Bellaria?” She grins so he can tell she’s joking. Mostly.

“I think I make enough unscheduled examinations which, purely by coincidence, always happen to involve seeing Bellaria, and the Academy might get a little irritated if they started happening in the middle of the night.”

“Mmmmm. I suppose I worry too much.”

“So do I.” He kisses her gently. “But I’m less scared of losing you because I… can’t quite believe you’re all still here with me in the first place."  He gives a small smile. She’s reminded again of just how much she loves him.

"We’re not leaving you, Narvin.” She climbs back into bed, pulling him in beside her.

“Thank you.”

“Not while you’re the best way I have of checking on Bellaria.”

“Well, obviously.” He slips his arms round her again. “She’s safe, Romana. We’re all safe here.”

She closes her eyes, curls closer to him and lets herself believe it.


	2. Chapter 2 (f!OC/f!OC, and Wynter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davidia, Wynter, and a Broken Man. But it goes better than the original story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not mentioned in the fic, but Maris is one of Leela and Andred's kids.

“This seems like far too much trouble for just a biscuit,” mutters Bellaria, frowning down at the pieces of gingerbread laid out on the counter.

“It’s not  _just a biscuit_ ,” says Maris, settling herself on the sofa Bellaria pushed to the corner of her room to make way for her lab station. “It’s Wynter’s gingerbread man, and he’s so upset it broke he came all the way to Davidia to tell us!”

“I know, but putting a gingerbread man back together is hardly as exciting as any of the experiments I _could_  be doing right now, is it?”

Maris sighs. “It might not be as _exciting_  but it’s more  _important_  to help your friend.” She smirks. “And you obviously think so too, otherwise you wouldn’t have offered to mend it. You’re far nicer than you pretend to be.”

“I’m _not_  nice! I just…” Bellaria trails off, wondering if there’s any way to say that she’s never seen anything more hearts-wrenching than Wynter crying and hugging pieces of a broken biscuit without it sounding at all sentimental.

She’s distracted by Maris coming over and slipping her arms round her waist, anyway. “Your whole family’s like that! Even Romana gave Wynter a hug when he arrived, and she hates being disturbed on holidays.”

Bellaria gives an unintelligible grumble, before looking back at the gingerbread man. It shouldn’t take too long to fix but it  _will_  be boring. Unless of course…

“Maris,” she says slowly, “How do you think Wynter would feel about having a living gingerbread man to look after?”

***

Bellaria plans to go on emphatically claim that she’s not at all nice, nor sentimental, whenever she’s asked. In the future, she’ll say she spent spans trying to make a biscuit sentient only out of scientific curiosity. And so what it’s not as ferocious as the type of thing she usually tries to create? A good scientist must always be willing to experiment.

She’s not thinking any of that a few spans later, when she curls up next to Maris, surrounded by the rest of her family, as they all tuck in to the new batch of ordinary biscuits Wynter’s made for them. But then again, even the fluffiest of her mother’s kittens isn’t quite as adorable as the sight of a delighted Wynter giggling at the gingerbread man crawling up his arm to rest on his shoulder, and that, Bellaria thinks, makes it entirely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3 (f!OC/m!OC and f!OC/f!OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellaria's new scientific experiments are inspired by the Rani.

“Are you  _sure_  this is safe?” says Riesel, staring up at the Allosaurus towering above him.

“Of course,” Lorellan sighs. “Bellaria’s used the control collars that work, this time. Mother and Father wouldn’t let her keep them otherwise.”

“She has control collars that don’t work? But-” Then Lorellan distracts him by grabbing his shoulders, pulling herself up and kissing him.

“Stop sounding so anxious,” she tells him when her feet touch the ground again. “These collars are fine. And besides, even if they weren’t, dinosaurs are no more dangerous than the kind of things we face on missions every week!”

“The kind of things which aren’t dangerous at all because the Coordinator and Vansell have whatever top secret precautions they have in place to stop us getting hurt?”

“Only to stop us getting killed, actually. And I am  _trying_ to get them to turn it off.”

“What?! But Lorellan -”

“I’m not listening to any more of your worrying,” she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him past the Allosaurus. “Shut up and come and look at dinosaurs.”

 ***

“Look, Riesel! He’s even ganglier than you are!”

“ _He_  is a Brachiosaurus, Lorellan. And, oh, he seems to be saying hello.” Riesel nervously reaches up to pat the side of the Brachiosaurus’ head as it stretches its neck down towards him.

“He likes you! See, not all dinosaurs are scary.”

“He is quite sweet,” Riesel admits. The Brachiosaurus is enormous; Riesel’s barely as tall as his leg and his neck is more than twice that length, yet he seems far less intimidating than Bellaria’s other dinosaurs. “I suppose I like him, too.”

***

When Maris comes down to check the dinosaurs are still healthy (which she’s fairly sure is what Bellaria  _really_  meant by asking her to make sure Lorellan and her boyfriend hadn’t been eaten), she’s amused to find Riesel clinging to the back of a Brachiosaurus and giggling delightedly. She approaches Lorellan, standing to the side watching him and looking just as entertained.

“I can hardly believe you two are spies. You’re far too adorable.”

Lorellan scowls. “I am an agent of the CIA and I am  _not_ adorable!”

“An adorable agent of the CIA,” Maris grins.

“I’m not! And even if I  _was_ , I could use that to lower people’s guard before attacking them ruthlessly!”

“Sure.”

“Anyway, I thought Bellaria liked scary things. That Brachiosaurus is even more adorable than Riesel.”

“It  _looks_  adorable! But it can use that to lower people’s guard before  _eating_ them!”

“Don’t be stupid, Maris, I may not be a scientist but even I know Brachiosaurus are herbivores.”

“Yeah, but I thought you knew how much Bellaria likes to experiment on the creatures she creates. And she _does_  like scary things…”

Lorellan stares at her. “Really?”

Maris nods, grinning. “Just don’t tell Riesel…”


End file.
